Ice Release: Manikin Production
This is a technique which requires the user to have access to both Ice Release to form the physical embodiments and Yin-Yang Release to breath life into them, additionally granting whatever is created utilizing this technique artificial intelligence. In order for this technique to be properly utilized, a pre-existing source of frost or a body of ice/snow is required in order to form the shells required to house the wills of the warriors where the user animates them without requiring the usage of chakra strings - remote control in a sense, to create for their own, a horde of manikins bound to their will. If not used in an area where these conditions cannot be met, the user must create the ice either through clustering and solidifying water vapour or create the substance through nature transformation, although this requires a substantial amount of chakra and an intense amount of concentration to not only visualize the intended design for the warrior, but also program their function(s), not to mention materialize them accordingly. So long as the environmental conditions remain stable (as elaborated in the previous paragraph) the manikins can be reproduced an infinite amount of time for a very small drain in chakra following their initial materialization, enabling them to swarm their prey and inevitably purge them. The manikins are mostly melee-based fighters and are composed of ice, both traits however can be difficult to exploit depending on the opposition's own battle prowess. Quite notably, they are physically durable and highly resistant to fire-based attacks. Technique Development These manikins were originally designed by Gaiaku Uchiha as an attempt to draw his own warriors into the world. However they were incomplete puppets, which he later sealed away for later study. This is retconned as he joins Genesis. When he awakened his Rinnegan, Gaiaku ran diagnostics on a shard of ice. He found when he infused it with Yin-Yang chakra, it reacted similar to an organic lifeform and later developed as if it were a living creature, sprouting arms and even legs. Research on the sample resulted in the mass production of simulated lifeforms made from the 'animated ice', the first manikins. They remained formless until approached in their containment cell, at which point they took on the forms of Gaiaku who was observing them. However, they were mindless puppets, and so he formulated a technique augmented to grant these beings artificial intelligence. Though it proved impractical for widespread use, Gaiaku was able to implant a manikin with memories of ten other individuals, resulting in a manikin that resembled a grotesque monster but was the size of, and acted like, a human child. He later called it as it developed, 'False Stalwart', being that it was the first warrior he was able to create, yet was purely artificial. Research continued with the manikins, and eventually the successful transplant of a complete set of memories to one was successful - this manikin was named the 'False Hero', which took on the appearance of a more 'human' version of the False Stalwart. Ultimately, most of the manikins failed to take on memories and were sealed in his pocket dimension. Gaiaku continued to produce manikins, creating alternative personalities to better suit his fighting style in battle. Creatable Forms The False Stalwart The first proper manikin Gaiaku created; it wears a cape with silver-like armor set with jewels, and wears a distinctive horned helmet. The False Stalwart's sword is an entirely original design. It is a crushing weapon with seemingly no cutting ability like a proper sword. This manikin drags the sword behind it and swings its entire body around to attack with it, likely due to the blade's massive size and weight. Its default form is a greatsword made up of several interlocking plates with a long handle. The sword can shift into an axe by folding the blade forward, a portion of the sword can separate on its own interior handle for the False Stalwart to dual-wield, the entire sword can extend on a chain from the handle and be flung about, and the plates can lengthen and extend to form a longer, lance-like weapon. This manikin uses all five forms of the weapon in battle and shifts freely between them when attacking. In general, the axe form is used for slamming attacks, the twin swords for combo attacks, the flail form for long ranged attacks, and the lance form for charging attacks. The False Hero The second proper manikin Gaiaku created; it takes on the appearance of a knight wearing plated armor and a helmet with two horns psticking out skyward. It distinctively wields a sword and shield in combat, excelling in using its shield both defensively and offensively. The False Hero is described as a Paragon, using physical attacks with proficiency whilst being capable of defending against chakra-based attacks, and fights using both his sword and shield. This manikin is primarily a well-rounded melee fighter that relies on close to mid-range combos, and several of its attacks initiate chase sequences. Furthermore, all of its aerial attacks can chain do deal heavy damage to its prey. As a downside, the False Hero has few ranged attacks, and its melee strikes are not overly powerful compared to the other manikins. The Imaginary Soldier One of Gaiaku's later creations, as indicated by its lighter colouring; its clothing consists of simple pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. It also wears boots and gauntlets with a single pauldron over its left shoulder. It has spiky hair, and wields a large blade in combat, which although is relatively heavy to hold, produces powerful strikes capable of sending foes flying. The Imaginary Soldier's fighting style is called Buster Basher. It specializes in slow, powerful melee attacks that do heavy damage and knock the opponent across arenas. Many of its attacks have the Wall Rush ability, letting it slam opponents into floors and walls to deal additional damage. However, this manikin is a slow ground mover, its attacks are fairly easy to block or dodge, and it lacks ranged capabilities. Its more lethal attacks need to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack. The Imaginary Champion One of Gaiaku's later creations, as indicated by its lighter colouring; it wears a long coat with silver-like pauldrons, boots and clothing. The top of its clothing is split to reveal its chest, covered by crossing leather-like straps. Its hair is long and silver with its bangs parted to either side of his face. It wields a seven-foot long katana; its battle stance with the sword is to hold it over its left shoulder with the blade curving downward. In battle, the Imaginary Champion uses a "Focused Blade" style, bombarding its enemies with swift sword attacks. Its ground speed is fairly fast, but it is not as fast as a few other manikins. Its regular attacks are versatile and hit over a wide area around it, but are weaker at long-range. Generally this manikin combines skills that reach with incredibly swift swordplay that crushes opponents in the blink of an eye, making not only its title somewhat prestigious, but its fighting style in a similar sense. The Imaginary Brawler One of Gaiaku's later creations, as indicated by its lighter colouring; it has a sleeveless midriff tank top with a miniskirt and a pair of suspenders connected to its belt. It wears fingerless gloves, with metal-like protecting pads over gloves extending up to its elbows and wears boots. Its long hair falls below its waist and is tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split. Its more noticeable traits are arguably its large breasts and long legs, though their exact measurements vary depending on how well it is materialized. Its most accurate Bust-Waist-Hip measures are 36-24-35 (92-60-88 cm). The Imaginary Brawler is described as a '''Feint Brawler. '''Each of its attacks has a different timing for inputting the feint, and feinting when far away will cause the manikin to dash toward the opponent instead. The attack performed after a feint will have less reach than the initial attack, but feinting allows it to dodge attacks, disrupt the opponent's attempts to block, and its attacks have a higher chance for dealing heavy damage after feinting. As a downside the Imaginary Brawler is heavily a melee character, and if its feints cannot be properly produced, this manikin is nothing more than a mediocre melee fighter.